Killing without Being Seen
Sometimes, you need to make that kill that is especially important, and in this kill you need to handle it without being seen. Maybe it's a dictator whose rein of terror has cost many lives of innocent people. Maybe it's the hero of the city, whose glory and power shadows the efforts of the local sheriff. Or maybe it's old Mrs. Hammilton, who picked up the last carton of Brahmin milk at the local store. Whoever it is, you have to make sure it is done efficiently and discreetly. You don't want the town coming down your throat because you forgot to close the door. You have to be careful and skillful, and always watch your back; you never know who's behind you. Whoever it is, Keep it Safe Whether you are killing a granny or a warlord, the thing you have to do that will keep it simple would making sure you have as much time as possible before the death is uncovered. That means don't bust down the door, guns ablazing, aiming for your target's head, because that'll only reault in one death: yours. Follow these simple tasks in order to ensure a nice, unknown kill. *'Solitude'. Make sure that when you take down the target, you take them down without any guards or standard folk around. That'll blow your whole cover, of course. But be pretty thorough. It is best to take them out in a dark alley or closed off house. When others are nearby, it may be harder to pull off, and if you fail, your next meal will only consist of lead. *'Know your target'. Spend some time getting to know what your target does, how they act, and where they go. This'll allow you to prepare for the kill and take them out more easily. Study them, because they are all you should focus on. If anything unexpected happens, you'll know exactly how to deal with it, and due to planning and mentallity, nothing bad will happen if you play it right. *'Walk slouched and carry a small gun.' Make sure that you make no sound; no sound whatsoever. You are invisible, and you want to stay that way. Draw no attention, blend in, and act as though nothing has changed. Carry with you a silenced weapon of some sort, such as a silenced .22 or 10 mm pistol. These will allow your aura of nonexistence to continue and be maintained, and your kill to be quick, silent, and easy. *'Integration'. Prior to making the killing blow, become part of the community and earn their trust. Become one of them and earn their respect and trust as a member of their group. Then, once their back is turned, take out whoever you need. *'Leave no witnesses'. Finally, if someone sees you commit an act, you have to ensure that they cannot get out to spread the word. Remove as many as you have to, as long as there is no one left to tell the tale. The more the better, as with a hundred men dead, it is impossible to determine the target. Category:General Tips Category:General Roleplay Tips